Esas llagas no se curan ni se callan
by lucilatorres
Summary: Hay personas más peligrosas y crueles que todas aquellas criaturas que se esconden en la noche. La verdadera razón de por qué Stiles odia tanto al agente del FBI, el recuerdo de los abusos que sufrió a manos de ese hombre y el odio a sí mismo por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para decirlo a tiempo. Y, como es inevitable, Scott se entera en el peor de los momentos.


Escrito para el kink meme de la comunidad esteenwolf.  
Advertencias: spoilers hasta el 3x11, no tiene en cuenta el 3x12. Referencias a abuso y maltrato, nada muy explícito.  
El título es prestado de una frase del cuento "Motorola", en _Lo raro empezó después: cuentos de fútbol y otros relatos_, de Eduardo Sacheri.  
Corregido y editado por Kikinu.

* * *

ESAS LLAGAS NO SE CURAN NI SE CALLAN

_iSu náusea nacía de su propia persona, como si lo que quisiera expeler no fuera el contenido de su estómago, sino su ser mismo_.  
La trama nupcial, Jeffrey Eugenides

(...) _se dio vuelta hacia mi lado, mientras corríamos, me sonrió y me dijo: "¿Viste, pibe? Por suerte la vida es más larga que la tristeza"_.  
"Segovia y el quinto gol", en Lo raro empezó después, Eduardo Sacheri

Stiles ahora se enfrenta a las situaciones de riesgo sin pensar en si va a salir lastimado, confía en que _eso_ no va a volver a suceder, y por eso un poco se expone, para probárselo, a diferencia de cuando era chico, que sufría de abusos.

Seguramente por eso no mide las consecuencias de golpear con un bate al alfa que Ethan y Aiden forman juntos, por poner un ejemplo.

No se detiene a pensarlo demasiado, pero quizás se siente más seguro teniendo que enfrentar lo sobrenatural a lo humano. De esto último ya tiene suficiente experiencia y no quiere volver a pasar por algo así. Bordear lo desconocido es mejor.

* * *

Sin mal no recuerda, están en segundo grado la primera vez que alguien se da cuenta. Scott le pregunta qué son las marcas en su muñeca. Stiles inventa una pelea tan increíble con perros salvajes que lo persiguieron camino a casa que Scott termina por ignorarlo.

La verdadera razón no puede siquiera pronunciarla. Duele tanto pensarla, que intenta ignorarla. Se acomoda la ropa para tapar las heridas de las muñecas.

* * *

Al principio parecía un juego. Al principio era sentarse en las rodillas del señor McCall mientras esperaban a que Scott saliera del baño, mientras Scott tardaba en regresar de la casa de su abuela, mientras Scott no podía ver y Melissa no estaba en casa. Era un secreto de los dos que no podían contarle a nadie.

Luego el juego se oscurece. Pero Stiles sigue manteniendo el secreto a pesar del miedo, del asco. Empieza a sentir ganas de volverse pequeñito, de encogerse y desaparecer. A veces quiere gritar, pero el ruido se le atora en la garganta. Le cuesta respirar.

Con el paso de los meses empieza a resistirse, con el paso de los meses termina esposado mientras –a veces una, otras dos– las manos del padre de su mejor amigo van adonde él no quiere que vayan.

Forcejea, se lastima, sangra.

* * *

Cuando Derek lo acorrala contra la puerta de su habitación, sabe que no va a hacerle el mismo tipo de daño que le hacía el señor McCall, lo percibe en todo su ser, no hay oscuridad _de ese tipo_ en Derek. Por eso se permite reaccionar como lo hace, aunque no lo piense demasiado.

—... es mi casa, son mis reglas—. Porque es su casa, porque se siente a salvo allí.

* * *

No es la primera vez que tienen que quedarse castigados después de clase. Pero a Stiles realmente no le importa, porque puede pasar tiempo con Scott y así no se aburre.

En otra mesa de la biblioteca está Jackson, y aparentemente eso le recuerda a Scott que debía contarle que el rubio besó a una chica en la escuela.

Para Stiles es una idea asquerosa, y lo señala. Scott se ríe y cambia de tema.

* * *

El señor McCall le da besos en la cara. La saliva en la boca es repulsiva, repulsiva como las manos que se meten entre sus pantalones. Quiere sacarlas, quiere limpiarse la cara.

Las esposas no se lo permiten.

* * *

El beso de Lydia es sanador en varios sentidos.

No solo porque detiene el ataque de pánico, no solo porque es la chica de la que estuvo enamorado toda su vida. Es porque hizo que fuera precioso aun teniendo tan vívida la escena de esos besos asquerosos luego de haber visto a McCall de regreso.

* * *

Scott le da las gracias por permanecer a su lado. A veces lo conversan largo y tendido, a veces son comentarios al pasar. No entiende cómo Stiles parece llevar mejor que él eso de ser hombre lobo, a pesar de ser humano, cómo no tiene miedo a ayudarlo a encadenarse, cómo no duda en hacer lo que sea necesario para colaborar en lo que haga falta.

Stiles dice que para eso son los amigos, para cuidar a quien se convierta en algo peludo y aullador, que no hay tiempo para tener miedos. Se ríe de su propio chiste, Scott festeja la ocurrencia.

Se guarda parte de la respuesta, que tiene que ver con el padre de su amigo.

* * *

Stiles llora en la ducha. Es en el único lugar en el que se permite hacerlo. Le gustaría encontrar la forma de pedir ayuda, pero no puede. La primera opción es su madre, pero ella está tan débil por la quimio, tan, tan mal, que solo quiere darle momentos felices, sonrisas y nada de tristezas. La otra opción es Melissa, porque cree que va a ser menos difícil hablarlo con una mujer, pero no puede hacerle eso, no sabe cómo reaccionará ella si le dice algo así de su marido. Decide callar. Callar y llorar.

* * *

Está débil emocionalmente. No tiene a su padre, su mejor amigo acaba de abandonarlo. Acaba de salvar a Derek por muy poco de que lo encuentre la policía en el ascensor, a pesar del enojo que siente por su accionar. Los miedos empiezan a aparecer, se hacen persona. Entra por esa puerta una pesadilla investida de agente del FBI, y sin embargo siente la extrañeza de no reaccionar tan mal. Todo lo que le sucedió en las últimas horas es absolutamente trágico, no se puede permitir el flaquear en este momento. Utiliza la única defensa que tiene: su sarcasmo.

* * *

Delante de Scott, se permite ser sarcástico con el señor McCall. Porque puede. Porque a Scott le da risa. Porque es la única defensa que tiene. Adora a Scott, que se ríe y alienta sus respuestas irónicas para con todo el mundo. Solo tienen ocho años, pero sabe que van a ser amigos por muchísimo tiempo.

Su mamá está muriendo. Lo sabe. Odia que en sus últimas horas de vida, ella descubra marcas de lastimadura en sus muñecas. Recurre a la excusa del enfrentamiento con una jauría de perros enloquecidos, añade que Scott le acompañaba y, ante la preocupación de su madre, inventa que se defienden arrojándoles piedras y ella se ríe.

Dios, se ríe y suspira de alivio. Stiles también suspira.

* * *

—Mamá me hubiera creído.

Sabe que la acusación es injusta. Pero su madre creía las historias más increíbles, las que eran mentira. ¿Por qué su padre no puede creer esto, que sí es real?

* * *

Stiles llora de nuevo en la ducha. No puede contarle a su padre, que está tan sumido en el alcohol que no quiere ni pensar en lo que puede sucederle si le cuenta lo del señor McCall. No se lo puede contar a Scott, porque no, porque su amigo merece tener a su padre, porque sabe lo que es perder a una madre y a un padre (por más que este último viva, no está sobrio como para cumplir el rol de figura paterna). No aguanta más.

Recuerda la historia que le contó a su madre y se le ocurre que quizás puede defenderse con piedras en la realidad. Junta de la calle un puñado de ellas y se las pone en el bolsillo. Procura andar a toda hora con pantalones y abrigos con bolsillos, para poder llenarlos de piedras. Se promete defenderse, lo promete por su madre.

Cuando el señor McCall intenta tocarlo, en casa de Scott, un día en el que Melissa está de guardia y Scott está bañándose, se retuerce y saca las piedras de los bolsillos como puede. No es como en su imaginación, en donde arrojaba piedras enormes con una fuerza que no posee y, al recibir el golpe, el padre de Scott aprendía la lección y se convertía en un hombre bueno. No. Más bien apenas logra arañarle la cara y la mayoría de las piedras caen patéticamente al suelo, sin impulso. Pero algo pasa. Y es que el señor McCall se enfurece, grita, empieza a golpearlo con ímpetu, a intentar sacarle la ropa. Lo esposa después de forcejear.

Stiles por primera vez grita y sobre todo llora. Entonces suceden dos cosas. Scott entra a la habitación (nunca va a olvidar la mirada asustada, de que no entiende, el pelo mojado, las gotas de agua que caen al suelo). Y llega Melissa. Ella sí entiende. Ella logra que el señor McCall se detenga. Ella reclama, el señor McCall responde:

—Es un desliz, fue un desliz, ¿es que nunca tuviste uno? No, ¡jamás se lo haría a Scott! Stiles es especial.

Scott lo ayuda a limpiar las heridas, le pregunta si las marcas de las muñecas eran por las esposas que le ponía su padre. Stiles le explica todo lo que su angustia le permite.

Cuando su padre llega a la casa, apesta a whisky. No está borracho. No. Quizás el susto y el odio lo despabilaron. La culpa que está en su rostro no se va nunca. Lo abraza. Le dice que no van a volver a dañarlo. Stiles sabe que la promesa de su padre es difícil de cumplir, pero entiende que hará todo lo que esté a su alcance.

* * *

Cuando Gerard lo golpea, Stiles se odia. No solo porque después tarda en reaccionar, no solo porque no puede ayudar a Erica y Boyd. Se odia porque recuerda el miedo, la impotencia. El no saber a quién contárselo, cómo pedir ayuda. Se odia por haber creído que Melissa podía reaccionar mal con él, que podrían echarle la culpa. Se odia por haber sido niño y no haber sabido o podido entender que lo que le hacían estaba mal.

* * *

Scott no deja de hablarle. Scott sigue siendo su mejor amigo. Claro, Stiles no sabe que Melissa habló con su hijo y le explicó cuánto iba a necesitar su apoyo. Seguramente hubieran continuado la amistad, era inevitable, pero la influencia de Melissa bastó para hacerle entender a su hijo cuánto lo iba a necesitar a su lado. Stiles está agradecido. Entiende que su amigo no va a abandonarlo por las cosas que hizo su padre.

* * *

El señor McCall es reubicado, así que en lugar de apresarlo, lo ascienden en el FBI. Pero le aseguran a Stiles, a su padre, a Scott y a Melissa que no lo verán por mucho tiempo.

* * *

Sabe que tiene que contarle a Scott, pero para evitar una respuesta, o una conversación sobre lo que siente y que en este momento no tiene tiempo de llevar a cabo, lo hace antes de sumergirse en el agua.

—Por cierto, si yo no regreso y tú sí, probablemente debas saber algo. Tu padre está en la ciudad.

Después de volver, luego de 16 horas, casi que olvidó lo que dijo. Antes de salir de la habitación, Scott lo detiene y le pregunta si está bien. Stiles entiende perfectamente a qué se refiere su amigo.

—Estuve mejor, pero sí, estoy bien.

—No importa que sea mi padre. Nuestra amistad es más importante.

Stiles siente un nudo en la garganta. Lo disimula haciendo una mueca que cree es cómica y lo dejará salir airoso. No funciona. La mirada de Scott demanda una respuesta verbal, así que hace lo posible por tragarse lo quebrado de su voz.

—¿Qué es un humano en comparación a un montón de hombres lobo alfa y una profesora loca exemisaria que quieren matarnos a todos? Pfff...

—Stiles...

—Voy a estar bien. Ahora solo puedo pensar en mi padre, y en Melissa, y...—. Se le va la voz. Mira de reojo a los demás, que están esperándolos un poco más lejos. Vuelve la vista a Scott. —Gracias—. Scott le guiña un ojo.

No necesita que le diga que va a estar acompañándolo de la misma manera que él estuvo en este tiempo de amistad con hombres lobo. Stiles no necesita que su amigo pronuncie una sola palabra más. Los años de conocerse hacen que una mirada baste más que mil palabras.

* * *

Con los años, Stiles descubre su falta de miedo, agradece su capacidad de ponerse histérico o de gritar o de hacer lo que sea, su capacidad de _reaccionar_ y de nunca quedarse quieto. Agradece que gran parte de esas cosas sucedan con Scott a su lado. Sabe que así no van a volver a lastimarlo de la misma manera.


End file.
